


Afternoon Call

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the timepetalsprompt by emkaywho who requested, "we are not telling my mother we injured ourselves while shagging.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmKayWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmKayWho/gifts).



Jackie heard her mobile go off and she recognized the ring tone she had especially for Rose. She didn’t call very often, not since himself had gone and turned into Mr Firm Buttocks. She sniggered as she quickly abandoned the kettle and picked up the phone. Her joyful hello died halfway as she heard voices, Rose and the Doctor talking or rather arguing;

“Ouch”  
“If you let me…”  
“It hurts! Ow ow ow ow!”

Rose had probably butt-dialled. Jackie sniggered again and reached for the kettle, settling in with her cuppa and eager to hear details of her daughter’s life that she missed. And it looked like the Doctor was being a big baby about something again!

“Well if you would actually let me help, it won’t!”

“Look Rose, I trust you to get us out of tricky spots. I trust you to make those banana cupcakes with the ball-bearings. I trust you to render me incoherent with those jeans of yours. I trust you implicitly that you will not abandon me in an alien jail cell. Although the last three times you had to undo the handcuffs, you took a really long time. Is this something we should be discussing because I know…”

Jackie pulled the phone away from her ear. Did she really want to hear this? A fortifying sip convinced her and she caught the conversation again.

“…. I’ve used it hundreds of times before so why won’t you let me at least run the sonic now? I promise I was only joking about having to cut your hair! Honestly, you could have a concussion!”

“Time Lords do not have concussions, Rose. I am miffed that you would even think that.”

“Yeah, and they don’t pout either.”

“We do not!”

Jackie couldn’t help it and let out a loud guffaw. She could hear the pout over the phone!

“Give me the sonic, Doctor or I’ll tell my mother when we see her next that you got injured while…ahem!”

Jackie snorted into her tea. And then did a double-take! Wait, what? Were they together finally?

“Noo… you can’t tell your mother that I got injured while shagging you! She’ll slap me into regeneration! You wouldn’t do that, Rose! You like this bum!”

At this point, Jackie decided she had heard enough and disconnected the call. She finished her tea and sent a text message to Rose.

 _Rose luv, men are idiots._  
_Tell him you’ll kiss it better and he’ll let you help._  
_Can’t wait to see you. Luv, mum._

Having sent the text, she settled into the couch for some afternoon telly. Barely five minutes had passed and she heard the TARDIS land in the courtyard. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Jackie Tyler waited. Oh, she was going to enjoy this so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into DW fanfiction. Feedback would be highly appreciated! Thank you! :)


End file.
